infinitybladefandomcom-20200223-history
Titans
Titans are the main opponents faced throughout the Infinity Blade series. They attack using the Aegis forms, fighting in an honorable one-on-one duel to the death. The player must defend themself by parrying, dodging and blocking Titans' attacks to initiate a break window, where they may then counterattack to defeat the Titan. Battles are played out in three segments. They begin shorter where it only takes few moves to initiate a break, but progress to be longer where the Titan may more often resort to more aggressive attacks called fury chains, where they will attack the player in a sequence of fast moves. They can be dodged or blocked, but parrying will instantly interrupt and reward a break if correctly executed. Certain moves cannot be parried, increasing the difficulty. Infinity Blade III adds new titans, titan fighting styles and a new mechanic allowing struck titans to change weapon classes after being disarmed. Titan types Regular Regular 'Titans have been occurrent throughout the series. In IB1, they all fight in the light form. In IB2, the Plated Guard, Shade, Exo-Pilot and Ryth fight exclusively in the heavy form, despite mid-battle weapon switching not yet being introduced. In IB3, Regular Titans can fight using, light, heavy or dual forms, mimicing those of Siris. In the same game, they may sometimes exchange dialogue with the player. Light The light form consists of a sword and shield. Titans can perform single hand slashes with their sword, as well as shield bashes which cannot be blocked. Fury chains can include a combination parriable slashes, and unblockable shield bashes and kicks. In IB1, Titans did not perform shield bashes outside of fury chains. Heavy The heavy form consists of a two handed weapon. Despite the name, the form renders Titans quite agile, and they may perform series of kicks far more often than in other forms. While attacking with their weapon, however, they are slower but deal no more damage than they usually would. Fury chains can be fast while switching between kicks and slashes. Dual The dual form consists of twin weapons in either hand. This form is the fastest of all Titan forms, where failing to defend a hit can result in consecutive attacks too quick to avoided. There is a particular move (most often used by Galath) which features a downward X motion using both weapons, which is unable to be parried ''nor dodged, and can only be blocked if the player's weapon class allows it. Fury chains tend to borrow from the light form, while able to parried in the instances of what would be shield bashes. Regular female '''Regular Female Titans were introduced in IB3 with the same three forms as Regular Titans, while mimicing those of Isa. Similar too, they may sometimes exchange dialogue with the player. Light l Heavy j Dual o Large Large enemies are found in both games. They are larger than regular enemies, but smaller than giant enemies and monstrosities. They fight using the Aegis forms. Large enemies using sword and shield (or axe and a gauntlet of sorts for the Horned Chieftain in Infinity Blade II) will use unblockable shield bashes often (especially Thane) but have some of the easier attack patterns and combos to predict. Large enemies begin using either normal daggers or special punching daggers in Infinity Blade III. Their attacks are quick and must be avoided immediately to prevent continual strikes after being hit, especially because they can sometimes use power attacks that can hit multiple times (usually 2 hits in 1 strike). Dual Bladed Large enemies using Dual weapons generally are the most deceptive and sport the most complex fury chains of all titans in the large enemy category. However, they are also the only titans besides the two-handed weapon wielding regular enemies who cannot use unblockable moves (with the exception of the Archivist, Melek and the Horned Shaman, who use a jumping attack in their fury chains that cannot be blocked). Staff Wielding Large enemies using staff-like weapons are very agile, quick and deadly. They are quite unpredictable, and usually kick you or hit you with their weapon and have usually misleading attack patterns (especially Therin) using both ends of their staff. Their power attacks can hit multiple times in a single strike. Infinity Blade III sees their staves either starting out split or being able to be split mid-battle. Split-staff enemies, like most dual-wielding titans get the higher end of speed and unpredictability, but are less likely to use multi-hit power attacks. Giant Giant enemies are very large as their name suggests, and appear as robotic or humanoid. They are larger than small and large enemies, but much smaller than monstrosities. Like normal enemies, they fight using the Aegis forms. An example of a giant enemy is the Iron Golem. Giant enemies are generally slower than regular and large enemies, but deal more damage than other kinds of enemies, and have more health. They always fight using heavy weapons, and tend to strike their weapon on the ground before attacking. Giant enemies conventionally use a large Heavy weapon for attacking. Infinity Blade III holds that some giant enemies can now use columns (made from any partially torn earth or architecture). Information in Infinity Blade: Awakening supports the idea that giant enemies are referred to as daerils, though this has not been proven. Monstrosity Monstrosities are massive enemies encountered in Infinity Blade II. Instead of attacking with weapons, they attack the player with limb bashes and bites. One example of a monstrosity is the Chelon. Monstrosities generally have the highest health of any non-boss titan. However, they are susceptible to a longer recovery time against weak to moderate block or dodge breaks by two hits. Monstosities also have a unique bite move where they will attempt to eat the player, while dealing constant damage as the player has to tap to break the bite. Monstrosities are in general one of the tougher enemy types in the game as they have high health, high damage, and very few parryable attacks (without a parry-all gem). One known parry is swiping down when it is about to devour you. Monstrosities arm attacks can be tricky to dodge. Some attacks you cannot dodge in the same direction the attack came from, like you would with a normal enemy. For example, when a monstrosity stomps before attacking, you must dodge away from the foot that stomps, or block in the center if using a heavy weapon, to avoid taking damage. One attack requires you to stand still to avoid damage. They frequently attack with their head, attempting to bite you or smash you with their skull. Headbutt attacks cannot be blocked, unless you are fighting with a heavy weapon. Monstrosities will sometimes try to clamp their jaws around you. Blocking does nothing, so you will have to parry, dodge or enter a Tap sequence. The sequence is similar to that of a weapon lock when fighting normal enemies. You must repeatedly tap the screen to push the Titans jaws away from your body. Every second you are still in the sequence, however, you will take incremental damage. If you fail to expel the creature by the time your health hits zero, you will be devoured. If you complete the sequence successfully, the monstrosity will be stunned and battle will continue as normal. Parrying its teeth can result in the generic Tap Sequence instead, where failure simply allows the titan a free hit. By parrying downward you can parry his head when he tries to bite you. Your best bet against these creatures is to use Dual Weapons, since that will allow you to dodge and duck most of their attacks. IB3 Titans List Each Titan name will be color-coded as to identify which game it first appeared in. Red: IB1 Blue: IB2 Green: IB3 Yellow: From IB1 while not in IB2 Please upload images of Titans. Ensure the file names are easy to locate with an understandable title likely to be found in a search. Regular Exo-Pilot.png|Exo-Pilot HWildlingA.PNG|Horned Wildling Guard.jpg|Iron Guard Shade.png|Shade Appears in either light, heavy or dual forms: *Exo-Pilot *Horned Wildling *Iron Guard *Mercury Golem *Plated Guard *Saburai *Shade *'Raidriar? - The Soulless God King / Raidriar - The God King' (permanent heavy first fight) *'Galath - The Worker of Secrets' Female Regular Appears in either light, heavy or dual forms: *Bugeishai *Horned Razorbel *Kunochai *'Lelindre - Mistress of The End' (permanent dual) Large Appears in either sword or fist forms: *Ashimar - The Sorrowmaker (permanent sword) *Bone Fiend *Brute *Horned Chieftain *Horned Guardian *Iron Paladin *Iron Templar *Iron Watchman *Marrow Fiend (permanent sword) *Muzzled Troll *MX-Defender *MX-Elite *Ronin *Rookbane *Rust Noc *The Dark Knight *Zero Mech *'Terrovax - High Lord of House Burke' Staff Wielding Appears in either staff or split forms: *Acolyte *Adamantine Golem *Eyeless Noc *Fel Siren (permanent staff) *Horned Stalker *Iron Lancer *MX-Enforcer *MX-Scorian *Wretched Hob *'Therin - The Killer of Dreams' (permanent staff) Dual Bladed Appears in basic form only: *Darkling *Horned Shaman *Horned Witch *Iron Butcher *Kabuki *Kuro Shino *Lead Golem *MX-Stealth *Plated Sorok *Stone Oracle *Twisted Noc *Wicker Haunt *Wood Jester *'Melek - Warlord of House Ix' Giant Appears in either weapon or column forms: *Executioner *Feral Troll *Genno *Headsman *Horned Demon *Iron Dreadnaught *Iron Golem *Iron Sentinel *Keeper *MX-Hulk *Rabid Noc *Savage Troll *Uranium Golem *Warden *'Thane - Deathless QIP Abomination' (permanent weapon) Monstrosity Behemid.png|Behemid Chelon.jpg|Chelon Gargap.png|Gargap IB2 ClashMob Lupun.jpg|Lupun Pierced Wretch.png|Pierced Wretch Appears in basic form only: *Ashen Blight *Behemid *Chelon *Gargap *Iron Wretch *Lamproit *Lupun *Pierced Wretch *Plated Wretch *Wretch Other Are not fought in the Aegis forms. *Dragon Titans exclusive to previous games In previous games, titans could not switch weapons and there were fewer variants. In Infinity Blade I, only regular, large, dual bladed and giant titans could be encountered, with the addition of staff wielding and monstrosities in Infinity Blade II. IB2 exclusive *Thane *Archivist *Stone Demon *MX-Goliath (appears in ClashMobs) *Bog Giant *Moss Golem *Dark Fiend *Petrified Noc *Iron Hunter *Xyloto *Ryth *Saydhi *Butcher (pending) IB1 exclusive *Hedge Knight (reportedly replaced by the Iron Lancer, but also appeared under the name of Iron Hunter before the Vault of Tears update in Infinity Blade II) *Assassin *Four elemental Paladins (Inferno, Frozen, Storm, Venom; replaced by the Iron Paladin) *Plated Golem (supposedly dropped in favor of the closely related Iron Golem) *Ealoseum (appears in ClashMobs) *Gortoel *Kuero *Blood Slave (Archarin) Not found in IB3 * Cavalier.png|Cavalier Photo4 (2).jpg|Knight Templar Rogue Knight.png|Rogue Knight God King / Classic God King *Cavalier *Knight Templar *Rogue Knight Category:Enemies